The GoodOl' OneShots
by IlliscentSilence
Summary: -Because, He will always be her most favorite, amazing, " Sexy & Sustainable," guy in her life. Yes, she had to admit, She loved Austin. Auslly Pair, Trish & Dez may be added. May the one shots begin!


Why da hello my wonderful readers c:

So I have decided to write one shots. Again, not a story. Some of them may have slight connections, but there just ideas that have popped up into my head, or quotes i have found on my internet surfing secessions :)

Feel free to Pm me ideas, I also need a more accurate, (-And legal at that,) beta.

Sooo scroll, scroll, scroll your way down! ;DDDDDD

* * *

i :; Envious ;: i

* * *

If there was one thing Allysa Marie Serenity Dawson (1) knew about Austin Monica Moon, that others didn't know, it would one that he absolutely, was the jealous type. _No_, not the whiny, pouty child in the corner of the sandbox, who silently loathed the person who took his animal crackers;

The, " Lay a finger on my girl and I will go apeshit on you," type.

She first knew right away, when a month into there ongoing relationship, Dallas had walked up to her in the shop. Austin had told her before, he didn't mind them being all " buddaaay budaaaay (2)" but this was the end of the line. He could see the flirting going on right in his face, worse? Ally was actually smiling back. Dallas, with his Justin beiber looking ugly ass face ( which that insult was property of Austin, which Trish has bickered after word that Justin was a amazing, sexy, role model, getting bursts of laughter afterwords; ) Austin marched right up to the Beiber Look-Alike and told him simply, not to text, talk, message, like any of her photos on Bickbook(3), not to talk to her on Bickbook, like her status, touch her hand, smile at her, think about her, and never, ever, thinking of snatching.

Or else he would pound his face into sand.

He then grabbed Ally by the waist, excusing her shocked face, practically picking her up, and throwing her into the music room (4). Despite all the screaming and yelling coming from her end. She eventually forgave him. With a unnecessary make-out secession.

-and being his, outspoken, outgoing self, he would let anyone else know the warning that she was his. Right away. Austin Moon was an envious person. That was just the type of person he was. With pancakes, his batman coloring book, his favorite retro 5's,

-and _of course_, Ally Dawson.

* * *

;;_A

* * *

" No. He's just a friend! Why do you have to jump to conclusions!" The brunette said, smoothing out her light cream skirt, (5) putting her hands on her hips in a defensive position. Once again, Austin caught Ally talking to Dallas, in the food court. She... She just couldn't help it! Dallas was exactly like Austin,they had a killer smile, that just attracted, attracted, attracted. Plus, Dallas was her friend. Just a friend, more like a big brother. But Austin had to jump to conclusions. They were in there 20's for gods sake! There weren't little immature children, who yelled for no apparently reason. They were adults, and right now, they were fighting like them.

" Then why do you fucking talk to him on a daily basis? More than you do to me! And don't lie, your terrible at it, and I've seen the messages." He fought back, Austin ran a hand through his straight blonde hair. He hated this, but he had to establish a point, teach Ally that she was his. His girl, his Al's, his Alli-Gator,

His baby.

" You looked through my phone?" Ally clenched her fists in anger, turning her knuckles a shade of pinkish white from the pressure. He was pushing through thin ice.

"- Well at least I don't flirt with every fucking girl I see, like a man whore!" she confidently resorted back, crossing her arms. Austin let out a angry smile, then a quick chuckle before his face turned angry, and serious. Her chocolate eyes full of anger, and anticipation of what would happen next.

"-Well maybe if you were a good girlfriend, I wouldn't have to!" She felt the sting off his words, and her sudden confidence was drained. Clutching her stomach, trying to shoo away threatening tears and jitters of pain in her (6) she bowed her head. Chocolate, curly tresses fell forward, her voice spoke up with a hoarse tone.

" I'm... I-I'm sorry."

-and a single tear fell.

Austin felt his heart silently drop a million feet, then shatter in a trillion pieces. In complete honesty, she wasn't a good girlfriend, she was an amazing one. He felt like a complete ass for saying those things, they had just slipped out in anger, and felt reasonable at that hated when she cried, what was worse, this time was his fault. In an instant, he made his way over to her, her eyes peering up through wet, thick lashes. His gentle, yet firm hands grabbed the sides of her face, even though she pushed to let go. Her eyes now lingering on her suddenly interesting brownish-tan peeptoe boots. Her hands on his muscled chest, which was covered by a black " OBEY " logo.(7)

" Ally Marie Serenity Dawson, look at me."

She lifted her head, with the help of his strong hands, and let out a sniffle. She felt so weak, so helpless when she cried in front of him. Yet again, with him, she always felt so safe and secure. Her mind got wondering once more, thinking about this, what was wrong with her? Would Austin be happier with someone else? What if-?

" Look at me," he repeated again, getting her full attention, as one arm snaked round her thin waist, pushing her against the hard plains of his body, against her soft, smooth ones. The other hand one lifting her chin to make eye contact with her beautiful, brown eyes."- I'm Sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you, or gotten angry, or called you any of those things. I'm sorry." He repeated, then kissing her tears away. One on the cheekbone, below it, side of her lips, chin, and below her eyes. He then snaked both his arms around her waist and shoved his face against her neck.

She broke.

His heart wrenched, as he pulled her closer, rubbing her back soothingly, the other had a death-grip on her waist. He listened to her gentle sobs, rubbing her back gently, sort of getting at the knots in her shoulders. He buried his face into her neck once more, nuzzling the one secret sweet spot he secretly knew about, ( 8? I think lol ) and smelling her vanilla, strawberry scent which he died for. She gasped aloud, melting in his hands like jello. She grasped his neck with her arms, and felt the gentle, pleasure of the brushes of his lips, and actual kisses, on her neck. He whispered sweet " I'm sorry's," and " baby, it's gonna be okay, don't cry's," into the crook, and collarbone of her. He had to lean down before of the petite figure, which was fine.

He liked that feeling, that he could make her feel protected, and safe. He could make himself feel wanted, _needed_ with her. She was _his_.

She lifted her head up, exhaled, and pushed her head up. Her sobs had ended a while ago, replaced with gentle sniffles and occasional hiccups. He gave a puzzled look to her, but it was silenced when she pressed her baby-soft like lips against his, ruining hands through his soft, bright, blonde hair, and playing with the collar of his crew neck. Her bottom lip molded against his incredibly soft lips, more exact his top one. Being as a gentle as he could, he let go, going in for another kiss. This one more rougher, and deprived, he gently grazed her lower lip with his teeth, pulling gently, then harder. A soft moan escape from her lips, that drove him nuts. Nothing could be heard from their large apartment (9), and he thanked god for that. He ran his tongue along with bottom of her now swollen, and Austin marked lips, and she parted her pretty, full lips with hesitation. With a war session at hand, ( which Austin had won,) there lips parted. Austin pressed there foreheads together, his eyes shut, panting gently. He then kissed her cheek, cheekbone, corner of her Lips, a chaste kiss on the lips, then finally, another secret spot below her jaw. Another sound emerged from her, as he tensed his arms around her waist.

" Austin Moon," she finally caught her breath. "You shouldn't get jealous, because you know, I'm yours."

He couldn't help but smile that famous side smirk.

Because envious or not, Ally was his.

* * *

( A/N'S)

**1. **I love those middles names, I just couldn't resist, and my story right? ;D

**2. **Yes. If you're going to flip out because I spelt it wrong, or it sounded " Wrong to you," Gtfo. just, no, leave. If I failed to make you chuckle, just please leave m in my silent grieving.

**3.** Anyone get the reference? ;D a certain game on the iphone? ;)

**4. **Not literally. K? k.

**5. ~**

**Ally's outfit; **( )

**Shoes ; **( pict/1906448707374040_ ) but in brown ;D

**Austin's ;** ( . ) but an obey sweatshirt.

**6. **You know that feeling where pain just sinks all around you, and you can't do anything to stop it? Yeah, that feeling.

**7. **Look it up, those sweatshirts on guy though 3 asdfghjkl.

**8. **When some one kisses there, or, gaaah anything else. I melt like puddy.

**9. **They are in there twenty's, Austin is very successful, ( that shows in money ;D ) and they are dating.

SO! Like? Hate? Yummy? disgusting? I need feedback loves!

5 reviews more and another chapter will be updated.

Hugs and kisses ;DDDD

-Dree


End file.
